


Those Silent Times

by Fritillary



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode 18 - Duel, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillary/pseuds/Fritillary
Summary: What visions may come as we shrug off this mortal coil?





	Those Silent Times

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for episode 18 - Duel (though none for the book), death, mild gore. present tense, use of mecha & a poor knowledge of Parisian layout. The parts in _italics_ mimic the opening title scenes. Title also comes from the opening title theme song.

Dawn has not yet broken over the eastern side of Paris, but in the grey light the birds are beginning to stir as the nearby Saint Michael's chapel tolls five. From the pre-dawn mists, two figures, taller than the trees, emerge; armour glinting in the remaining moonlight.

The duelists meet with only the challenge of the Count between them. The complicated hydraulics that control the combatant’s giant suits hissing shrilly in the cool dawn air, they take their positions. To the breathlessly watching audience, their differences are at once notable; the Count, war veteran and master fencer, holds his mecha stiff-backed and unwavering, while his comparatively naïve adversary is forced to balance the weight of the sword with an inelegantly raised left arm.

The echo of creaking metal and the harsh, nervous breathing of the boy are loud in the otherwise silent parkland. Neither duelist moves for several moments, excepting the trembling of Morcerf’s blade.

_~ There’s no sound here, only the gentle rush of the waves beyond Albert's toes, and yet he knows when to turn and look back across the white sand. ~_

Rising like an avenging angel, the Count pursues the trembling Morcerf and, with a single slash of the giant’s sword, slices the wings from his opponent’s back, sending the mecha tumbling back to earth. A plume of dust rises from the impact, but is blown away as the Count’s unharmed Mecha touches gently down by the blighted duellist, the spine-like crowning to Monte-Cristo’s helm shining in the first rays of the new sun.

_~ She stands out on the edge of one of the dunes further down the beach, the skirts of her pale yellow sundress streaming out in the wind. ~_

The Count's sword strikes sparks from the edges of the prone mecha's visor as he pierces his wasted opponent's torso through the broad slits in the helmet. Unable to scream, the boy inside makes only a muffled gasp as his blood coats the mecha cockpit and his hand, still shakily grasping the hilt of his own sword, falls limp by his side.

_~ Eugenie beams like sunshine and lifts the hand from holding her hat brim to wave. Albert knows that’s a mistake as soon as she does it and catches Franz's grin as the girl's favourite pink hat is snatched from her head by the wind and carried out over the rolling waves. ~_

The Viscountess Mercedes is sobbing now, almost hysterical in her horror at the destruction wrought before her eyes; the blood dripping in pools from the cockpit of her family mecha - the seat of her only child. Bertuccio had originally grasped her arms to prevent her from running out into the path of the duelists, but he is forced to support the Viscountess as her knees give way and she sinks to the ground in a faint.

_~ Silently and slowly - as if time itself is taking a holiday on this seashore - Eugenie gestures pointlessly after her hat; her mouth open in a noiseless cry of complaint. ~_

Tearing the sleeves from his shirt to make strips of bandage is a futile effort; bright blood seeping through almost immediately and the wounds in Franz's chest continue to gape anew with every strained breath. Blood wells in Franz’ mouth and drips down his chin as Albert abandons the attempt and lifts his friend’s broken body in his arms. Tears blur as the sky turns from pink, to gold, to clear blue, and six gentle chimes ring solemnly out across the park. 

"Hang in there. The doctor will be here soon, it'll be alright, Franz… Franz?"


End file.
